Outer God Physiology (Gachaverse)
Introduction The Outer Gods 'are an ancient race of powerful beings that inhabited the universe alongside The Creators. Their natural inhabitants is "The Dreamscape", a realm that connects all beings from across different dimensions and also is a fundamental part of the multiverse. The Outer Gods are similar to The Creators, with the only difference being that The Outer Gods has split themselves into a hierarchy with one god being at the very top (Azathoth; Restless Aria). The society of The Outer Gods has also survived past the existence of The Old World, even living into the creation of The Luniverse, of which was created as a result of Creator Luni and her loneliness within the swirl of nothingness Ability Overview The Outer Gods generally have the same abilities asThe Creators due to being just another sect of their civilization. However, there are some abilities that Outer Gods possess that Creators don't, with their nature being more chaotic than The Creators (who are seen as more divine and holy in relation) *'Chaos Manipulation: 'Outer Gods have manipulation over chaos, with it being a fundamental part of reality. This extends to being able to control the chaotic aspects of reality itself *'Madness Manipulation: 'Outer Gods make beings go mad from the simple act of gazing upon them. This is also exemplified with Chaotic Nyala, who makes beings go insane upon manifesting her true form into natural reality *'Abstract Existence: 'Outer Gods, like Creators, are conceptual in nature. However, Outer Gods usually are reliant on the chaos as opposed to Entropy and they are also reliant on what they embody as well *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''All Outer Gods can manipulate The Dreamscape to some degree, with Restless Aria having complete hegemony over the realm due to it being at the top of the hierachy of Outer Gods *The Corruption: Outer Gods have a deep rooted connection to The Corruption, argubly more so than The Creators themselves *'Elemental Manipulation: '''Similar to The Creators, Outer Gods also possess extreme control over The Elements ( Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light) *'Acausality: 'Outer Gods are outside of normal causality and like Creators, view it non-linearly Resistances Due to being similar in nature to The Creators, they share the same level of resistances as the former *'Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation: 'Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence *'Madness Manipulation: 'Creators can interact with and comprehend one another without going insane *'Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation: Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army *'Chaos Manipulation: '''Creators have a natural resistance of Chaos Magic *'Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Darkness and Light): Creators are resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers *'''Causality Manipulation & Probability Manipulation: Creators can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability Weaknesses/Methods of Death Outer Gods don't normally possess weaknesses, however one can theoretically kill them through removing Chaos and the chaotic aspects of reality. Additionally, killing off what they embody in conjuction with the previously established method could potentially kill off an Outer God for good Category:Physiology Pages Category:Gachaverse Category:Verse-Exclusive Abilities